1. Field
The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to automated management of threshold crossing alarms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance tools provide and important role in the analysis of performance applications such as customer applications. There is a plurality of known types of tools available for performance measurement at various levels. An example of a tool used by performance analysts is a performance counter measurement tool for various Event groups. Because the number of performance counters available in certain types of hardware is limited, only limited set of events can be configured to be analyzed for each run.
One solution to the limit is using multiplexing of the performance counters. With multiplexing, numerous events may be counted during a single run of a particular application by executing multiple groups of performance counters in a time sharing environment. However, known methods of multiplexing performance counters do not take into account which events are necessary or desirable to count. By not taking this information into account, it is possible that the multiplexing may configure and count various unwanted groups of events. These unwanted groups of events may not have any activity associated with them. Thus resulting in wastage of time in counting non-occurrence events and correspondingly not allocating enough time counting the more frequently occurring events.